Conventional single-wire bi-directional communication systems of the prior art call for an accurate separate clock module to ensure synchronized data transmission between the sending device and the receiving device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,322 to Heberle describes a master with a separate clock generator tc that is used for generating an internal system clock cl. In addition, the clock signal is also sent through the single wire as a segment of periodic timing signal bt during wait state. The Heberle patent specifies that a specific end signal be used in the communication protocol. It would be desirable to have a simple communication protocol that does not require specific end signal.